CastleFanFicEpisode: A Sisters Love
by MelonLord12
Summary: First of 5 chapters. a episode about a missing brother, a lying daughter, and an sad sister


**Castle Fan Fiction: A Sisters Love**

**Scene 1**

Beckett is sitting at her desk in the precinct doing paperwork when Castle walks in with two coffees in his hands.

"Good morning Detective Beckett," Castle says sitting down next to Beckett's desk and handing Beckett her coffee.

"Morning Castle," Beckett says. She takes a sip of her coffee. "Sorry there's no murder today. But you'll do anything to avoid writing won't you?"

"Pretty much," Castle says.

After he says that a little girl comes out of the elevator. She goes up to the nearest police officer and says.

"I'm looking for Detective Beckett."

The officer walks over to Detective Beckett. Leaving the little girl by the elevator.

"Excuse me, Detective Beckett?" the officer says. "This young lady says she needs to ask you something. I asked her what she wanted to tell you but she said she couldn't tell me."

"Ok. Bring her into the break room. We'll talk in there," Beckett says. Beckett gets up and starts to walk over to the break room. "Castle you should probably stay here. I don't want her to feel over whelmed."

"Don't worry about me I'll stay right here," Castle says.

Beckett walks into the break room where the girl is waiting for her.

"Hello I'm Detective Beckett," Beckett says. "Please sit down." Beckett sits down and so does the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Natalie," the girl says.

"Ok Natalie. How old are you?" Beckett says.

"I'm 14," Natalie says.

"Ok. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Beckett says.

"My Brother said if anything goes wrong to go and tell Detective Beckett," Natalie says.

"And what went wrong?" Beckett says.

"My Brother is missing," Natalie says.

"And what makes you think that?" Beckett says. "How long has he been supposedly missing?"

"I'm not sure. But he always pick me up from at exactly 2:30 because if he doesn't I have to walk home by myself and if I walk home by myself….." Natalie says.

"What? What happens when you walk home by yourself?" Beckett asks.

"On my way home….. These kids…" Natalie says.

"What?" Beckett says.

"They…." She says. She pulls back her hair from her right eye and Beckett sees that her eye is black and swollen. "The other kids beat me up. That's why he always picks me up so nobody can hurt me. But today he wasn't there and that's why I have this." She points to her swollen eye.

"Is there a place that your brother would be if he didn't pick you up?" Beckett asks.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't at the apartment when I got there," Natalie says. "So I used my phone to try and call him but he didn't pick up so I tried calling his girlfriend but she didn't know where he was either."

"What's your brother's name?" Beckett asks.

"Kyle, Kyle Morris," Natalie says.

"We will do everything we can to try and find your brother. In the mean time you should probably go home to your parents," Beckett says.

"I don't have any parents," Natalie says. "Kyle is all I have."

"Ok. Well you should just stay here in the break room until we find a place for you to stay," Beckett says. She gets up to leave but then looks back at Natalie and says. "Do you know the name of your brother's girlfriend?"

"Yes and I have a picture too," Natalie says. She pulls out a picture and give it to Beckett. "Her name is Alexis, Alexis Castle." The picture is of Alexis. Castle's daughter. And Kyle. Natalie's big brother.

Beckett walks over to her desk.

"Ryan I want you to get me everything you can on Kyle Morris," Beckett says. She walk over to Esposito and whispers. "Go to Columbia and pick up Alexis. And don't tell Castle about it. Ok?"

"You got it. Nut what is this about? What did the girl say?" Esposito whispers.

"I'll tell you later. First I need to talk to Castle," Beckett whispers.

Esposito leaves to go and get Alexis and Beckett walks over to Castle.

"Castle there's something I have to ask you," Beckett says.

"Ok what is it?" Castle asks.

"Are you aware that Alexis has a boyfriend?" Beckett asks.

"Alexis doesn't have a boyfriend. She would have told me. Where are you getting this?" Castle says while standing up.

Beckett shows him the photo. "Have you ever seen this man before," Beckett asks trying to be as calm as possible so Castle doesn't freak out.

"No. You is he?" Castle says. "Is this the 'boyfriend' you're talking about?"

"According to that little girl that came in, yes," Beckett says. "He is her brother. His name is Kyle Morris. Do you recognize that name?"

"No, not that I can think of," Castle says. "Why are you telling me this? What's happened?"

"This man is missing Castle. Ryan is sending out patrol to his apartment and Columbia where he goes to school along with Alexis," Beckett says. "Esposito is picking Alexis now."

"Wait, why are you investigating Alexis? She hasn't done anything wrong?" Castle says.

"We're not investigating her Castle we just want to know if she's heard from him in the pasted 24 hours," Beckett says. "It's nothing for you to worry about!"

Just than Esposito walks in with Alexis. "Ok can you take her to questioning please," Esposito says to the guard beside the elevator. The guard take Alexis to questioning. While Esposito walks over to Beckett and Castle. "It's nothing to worry about Bro," Esposito says to Castle. "She didn't do anything wrong. Right?" he whispers to Beckett.

"I know. She'll be fine," Castle says starting to come down.

Ryan walks over to Beckett. "So he isn't at his apartment and he wasn't in class today," Ryan says. "But we're checking places around the campus to see if he shows plus I put a bolo out one him. We're trying to track where he was but no luck so far."

"Ok. You guys keep going on that I'll go see if Alexis knows anything about his movements," Beckett says. "Castle I'm going to take this one alone your just too close to this."

"Yay I understand," Castle says.

"So you wait in the break room until I'm finish with Alexis," Beckett says.


End file.
